


Suprise~

by BlackFeather45



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, King Loki, Magician Reader, Mentions of Sex, Pet of the Grandmaster, Rescue Mission, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: Midgardian Servant, aka you, trying to escape a forgeign planet that is ruled by a guy who looks like Jeff Goldblum, only to be used by a former threat to earth, Loki.





	Suprise~

You couldn't remember the day that you had landed on the planet that the Grandmaster called his own. You didn't even remember how long ago it was. Either way it didn't matter, since you know for a fact that time on this planet was passing differently than it had on earth.  
That was the first thing you had noticed as you had landed on this planet after a spell had went wrong on Midgard.  
You had been helping out in the temple that a newbie with the name Strange, had started to guide as your old master had been killed in front of your eyes by the hands of Kaecilius.  
After that and after the huge fight between the dark mage, another intergalactic being and Strange himself, Earth had been peaceful for a few days. That was when you decided to stretch your luck and try one of the travel spells, only to fuck up greatly and land on a planet covered in scrap.  
And only to add to your miserable situation you had teleported right in front of some scavengers.  
They didn't gave you even a second to process what had happened and had you tied up and stripped of your belongings in seconds. Even your teleportation ring.

A huge factor to why you were still stuck on this goddamn planet. The other being the Grandmaster not leaving you out of his sight. After the dirty scavengers had decided that you were worth something, they decided to bring you to the ruler of this world and present you to him.  
The guy, who called himself the Grandmaster had eyed you up and down and had decided to keep you as a lap dog after he noticed that you were a midgardian. They seemed to be on the same status as some kind of pets on this planet or something like that.

Ever since he kept you close to him. Not on a leash or anything, but always close. Right next to him, so if his eyes were bored he could rest them on you, so his eyes had something to look at. You were an 'eyesight' as he had said first once the scavengers had left as he had decided to take you in.

"I couldn't just let them have you and sell you to a rat on the streets, oh no, sweetheart" Those had been his first words directly spoken to you, before he had let some servants take you away and wash and feed you.

You had let them do whatever they wanted, numb to their touches.

You were far away from home and as you had scanned the place, it didn't seem like the Grandmaster could be called an alley of some sorts. He was mere a vague safe place. A person that provide you with food and shelter, but would still do whatever he wanted to you, to please himself.

Those were the attributes of a pet. But it wasn't like he would just rape you, oh no. He sure would take and do whatever and whenever he wants it, but would still make sure that you were somehow comfortable.

"Violence is no pleasure at all" He had whispered in your ear the first time.

And all the other times you had just take it in. You wouldn't call him a lover, but he wasn't exactly a rapist either. He just had an other view on the world than you had. He was generous, but still, you obviously wanted to return home somehow.

You never managed to find out where your ring had been transfered to, so it had been a lost cause in the first place.

Another escaping opportunity were the portals in the sky, through which all those scraps were coming down from.

It didn't took you long to find out which could potentially bring you back to earth, but without a space craft that knowledge wasn't worth much.

But after you found out that the man had a whole damn fleet in his castle, or whatever his place could be called, there was the hope again. If you could only manage to sneak out of his sight and get over to those ships, the rest was history. You could finally return back home. But of course it wasn't that easy. Nothing ever was.

There were the soldiers and security. There were also all those security bariers to get a ship to fly.

The only thing that was left for you was to wait for a good opportunity.

And it soon arrived.

"Get dressed, pet. We are welcoming a guest today" The grandmaster chimed as he disappeared to the bathroom.

You stretched yourself and slowly got up from your place by the end of the huge bed. He sometimes let you sleep like a person once he had had his fun, but your usual space was by the end of his bed or sometimes on a soft blanket on the floor if he had a guest.

You walked over to the little changing space that was sectioned off with a paper wall and looked at the thing that had been put out for you today. A green and black dress with gold accesoires. Whoever that guest was, they sure knew which colours looked elegant together. As you were putting on the dress, those colours seemed somehow familiar, but you couldn't pinpoint what they were reminding you off. Or who.

You were just done with your make up, simple cat eye and mascara, as the Grandmaster exited the bathroom already dressed and walked out of the room, expecting you to follow him as always and so you did.

He walked straight over to the dining hall, where it seemed like he would welcome his guest over breakfast. Whatever. As long as they were somehow human that would mean relatively human breakfast and something you were actually looking forward to.

"Ah excuse me for making you wait, King Loki" You nearly chocked on your own spit as you heard those words being spoken by the Grandmaster.

The fuck? A Loki, King, who? Like Loki Loki who tried to rule Midgard only a few years ago?

And holy hell it was him. The handsome motherfucker in person standing right there and being welcomed by your master in all his glory.

At least that meant you get something normal to eat right?

But how? And why? And... wait. Why indeed. Why was the guy here? The last hting you remembered happening was him being taken away by his brother, Thor after he had destroyed a few buildings in New York. What had happened in all this time? And how long ago was that anyway.

"It hadn't been that long" The dark haired man said before the two sat down by the huge table and decided to talk politics over breakfast.

You took in your usual place, on the floor by the chair of your master, of course not without a sneer coming from a scavenger who was just passing the halls. A woman in armour. Dark skin and dark hair. She always looked down on you, but you could care less about her and her attitude.

 

You decided to listen to the conversation of course as you were eating the food that had been provided to you. Maybe you could find out what was happening on your planet. Maybe Loki knew something.

"I hope you will be staying for a longer time period" The grandmaster had spoken after chugging down something that resembled wine.

"If you will be having me, of course" The god answered with so much sugar in his voice it nearly made you vomit.

That guy sure was playing his part right.

"I hope you will be accompying me to a tournament today. My champion is quiet a sight and I have new soldiers to send up against him"

Ah yes, this was also something the grandmaster sure enjoyed watching and you were still glad up to this day that he had decided to make you his pet, instead of sending you up against the Hulk. The other being on this planet that you had thought might try to get home, but you were oh so wrong. Dr. Banner was nowhere inside of that creature anymore. It was now the Hulk only.  
After one of the first fights the guy had had in the beginning, you had been send up to him to clean him up and serve him as he needed you to. That had also been the only time as he had smashed you right against the wall as you had asked him why he didn't want to return to Midgard and accidently making him angry.

The grandmaster had instantly forbid you to get close to his champion after some servants had taken care of you and after you had healed your own wounds with some dark magic without anyone noticing, hopefully.

Those memories made you wonder how Loki would react to the Hulk. You remembered that they didn't have a positive relationship going on.

"May I ask you a question, thought?" You chimbed back into the conversation as you heard the tone of Lokis voice, which made you worry a bit.

What was the guy going to ask?

"Sure thing, King Loki"

"What race is your pet? She looks Asgardian, but could also be mistaken as a Midgardian" Loki said and you looked up slowly and at your master who was now looking down at you.

"She is midgardian, of course. I don't think I could keep an Asgardian woman at bay like her" The Grandmaster chuckled as he drove his fingers through your hair and you slowly lowered your gaze once again.

Right. Loki was probably not someone you could count on to bring you back home. That guy was a villian. Selfish. Thirsty for power. A self abso-

"Would you let me have for tonight or is she a precious pet of yours?" Loki asked, interrupting your chain of thoughts.

The hell?

"If a soldier out of your choice wins against my champion tonight, you can have her" The grandmaster said and you could literally hear his smirk.

"Deal"

 

 

* * *

 

 Shortly after breakfast the Grandmaster had to leave his guest as some party planning had been to be done and had left you, his pet, to guide 'King Loki' around and make his stay as enjoyable as he pleased.

You were walking around the halls and telling Loki about the Grandmasters huge success as a ruler and other stuff that you had to learn shortly after your arrival and were now spilling the good details about the Grandmaster and just telling him what you are supposed to tell him.

But once you made it to the guest room and the doors slid shut behind the KING, you snapped.

You turned around on the spot and shoved the trickster into the wall, glaring at him.

"How did you manage to escape your penalty?" You hissed, only to recieve a smirk from the black haired man and a soft chuckle.

"Are you threathening me?"

"No? Do you see a weapon?" You asked as you backed off again, not taking your eyes of the man.

"I knew there was something off about you. No midgardian would put themselves in this position without a reason" Loki said, also not taking his eyes of you.

"Tell me, mortal, why are _you_ here?"

"None of your business" You responded instantly

"Well I guess you don't mind then if I report your violent behaviour towards a high ranked guest to you _master_ then" He hummed and was already walking over to the door as you stopped him by touching his shoulder gently and holding him back.

"Wait... I'm sorry.. I just... it's been so long since I... met someone different" You whispered, still overwhelmed over what was happening.

"Do you know how Midgard is holding up? Did anything happen since the ... since you attacked us?" You asked after a short cut.

He probably didn't know about the attack of Dormammu and maybe it should stay that way. If he knew that Midgard had once again been attacked by an intergalactic force he might just attack the planet once again.

"You have sorcerers now. But nothing else was happening as I visited your planet briefly" He said as he turned back around to you.

Sorcerers? Had he met Strange? Did the guy ask about you? ... Probably not. He had barely known you. You had met a few times in the library of the safe point in New York but there hadn't been much more to your relationship with Strange.

"So tell me, why are you here?" He asked.

Trading information.

"I guess it's the same case as why you are here. I have arrived here on accident" You said and to his suprise, he seemed confused to how you knew why he was here.

"No worries. That's the only way to turn up here. Getting lost in space, using the wrong coordinates on a teleporter, whatever. People or things that got lost in space end up here" You said and pointed to the window.

"Sometimes they fall through one of those craters and by the looks of it, so must have you" You added as you eyed his face, noticing an illusion covering his face and appearance.

He must have gotten hurt during the fall.

Even though you weren't a particular fan of the guy who had tried to take over your planet, he must have done something good and redeemed himself in Thor's eyes and the Allfathers or he would not be out of Asgards prisons. It is hard to escape those, even for a trickster god.

"Well, mortal, if I had to guess I would say your next question would be if I could bring you back home, right?" He asked, changing the subject not to subtly.

"And if I had to guess I would say that you won't do it, right?" You sighed as you eyed his face.

"If you help me, I might consider it. But until I need your help you must continue your little charade as playing the little pet of the grandmaster" He said with a small smirk, which made you swallow hard.

You knew that you should be gratful that he even considered to talk with you and not just throw you aside and let you suffer in this place, but still you kind of had hoped for more. This also let you overthink wanting to share your powers with him. He doesn't need to know about them yet. No one had to in fact.

"As you wish, my king" You said with a small bow earning a smirk from the god.

"Let me escort you to the 'penthouse' then as a party is being thrown for your arrival" You added as the doors opened once again and some maids entered the room to prepare the room for the king.

The trickster played along and let you lead him back to the gradnmaster. Getting back to his little play as you did.

 

* * *

You were ordered to change your dress back to the grandmasters colours, gold, blue and red, once the party had started to develope. You returned to your masters side once you had changed. And of course to have some grip on you, you had to put on a collar. During such parties or if there were guests visiting the ruler you had sometimes to wear the collar, so that the man could keep you close, showing people that you were _his_ pet only. Midgardians being a rarity in the outer space you didn't even question it. You got back to his side and he wrapped his fingers around the thin golden chain as you slowly got down on your knees by his feet. Back to your place.

The only time you raised your gaze you regretted it instantly as you locked eye contact with the trickster who was sitting on a couch and talking with the grandmaster, surrounded by some beautiful women who worked for the grandmaster or were also just guests. The look the god gave you nearly made you unleash your fury. It was the same look that the scavenger women was giving you now and then.

It made you mad. You just hoped that the Hulk would loose tonight just so you could slit the guys throat open tonight and use his blood for some dark spell or so.

Smug asshole.

And thinking of the devil, the event soon would start.

"Have you already chosen your soldier?" The grandmaster asked Loki, making you drop into the conversation and listen to it while sitting next to the grandmaster with a bowl of fruits you sometimes fed to him.

"I think we should send that man against your champion that claimed to know me" Loki said as he was worshipped by the women around him.

"That's a wonderful idea. Prepare the solder of thunder and we will make our way to my private lounge to give you a perfect view on the spectacle" The grandmaster said and promptly got up, tugging on your chain a bit too hard, making you whince softly.

Your pain went unnoticed as always as you got up and followed your master. Your matching outfits reflecting in the artificial light and pulling more attention to the man at the other end of the chain.

 

"Here we are" The grandmaster hummed as the huge doors in front of you opened up and revealed the private lounge above the arena where the massacre would take place.  
It was roomy place with two rows of sitting possibilities. Drinks were served and some little snacks as the two of them walked to the front and the grandmaster showed the king the place. You were standing behind the two a bit to the side as the chain allowed you to do so.

Once your master dropped the chain, you moved to your assigned place, the floor, next to the couch right to the space where the grandmaster would sit.

"Are you sure my kind that you want my pet as your prize tonight?" The grandmaster asked and the two turned around to look at you, making you look up and look from Loki, to your master and back once again.

"It's been a while since I have seen a midgardian, so I will stay by my request"

"Well, don't forget that they are fragile creatures" The grandmaster said with a small smirk what made you lower your gaze as an involuntary blush creeped up your cheeks.

Fucking bastard. If he only knew how powerful you actually were, then he wouldn't play around like that. But sadly you also didn't knew how powerful you were without your tools and if anyone could overpower you easily. Well of course the god could, but you didn't knew if the grandmaster had any powers or if the guards had any.

 

 

 


End file.
